


Return of the Angels

by John_Reese



Series: Fast Crew [1]
Category: Realpersonfiction, stopcyberbullying
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Reese/pseuds/John_Reese
Summary: Rachael Returns back to new york to find her lost love only to find the bullies have followed her back home.
Relationships: john/Rachael
Series: Fast Crew [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774759





	Return of the Angels

The popular ones.

Jackie (Main Protagonist.)

Jason

Jimmy

Michael

Lexie

Prue

Piper

Abbie

Grace

Mira

Connie

Amy (Main Protagonist)

The Misfits.

Rachael (Main antagonist)

John (Main Antagonist)

Zoe

Maxine

Samantha

Sameen

Jessica

Samantha

Madison

Daniel

Harold

Lionel

A/N: This story is to raise awareness for cyberbullying and not to bully anyone as I only think its fair that people be treated fairly does not matter of what they are or who they are people should all be treated as one not different.

Be a superstar, not a bully.

Friends are like stars there when you need them there when you don't.


End file.
